


Forever Lights

by lessiehanamoray



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akeshu/Shuake Secret Santa Exchange, Christmas, Christmas Lights, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessiehanamoray/pseuds/lessiehanamoray
Summary: Akira and Goro admire the lights in Akira's hometown. Written as a secret santa.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Shuake SS Gift Exchange 2019





	1. Forever Lights

**Author's Note:**

> There are two chapters. The first is what I actually decided to post for the Secret Santa. The second is BEFORE it, but unfinished. I wasn't totally happy with it, but since having written helped me with the Christmas scene, I thought I'd share it too.

Goro Akechi and Akira Kurusu stood side-by-side outside the restaurant doors. They had just left there, and now looked up at the lights which surrounded them. With the sun fully set, the lights shone brilliantly.

Akira tapped Goro’s hand. Goro gently wrapped his hand around Akira’s. Strands of white lights hung between the light posts, creating an illuminated ceiling.

“Where to next?” Goro inquired.

Akira took a deep breath. The lights here never changed much, but this year, they dazzled him.

Christmas Eve. And he was with his boyfriend.

Akira beamed.

Goro tugged him away from the restaurant entrance.

Right. No reason to block doorways.

Akira returned the tug, and the two set off to the left. 

Lights and sparkling ornaments danced around them. As did young couples, holding close to one another.

He wanted to do that. If he were back in Hokkaido or Tokyo, he would, but he had to think about New Year’s. If his parents were still reeling from discovering their son was gay when the family gathering hit, he’d be in it deep.

His grandmother would arrange his marriage if she thought she’d get away with it. And boyfriends were definitely not acceptable.

Better to come out to his parents when he had more time.

“Akira?”

Akira shook his head. Goro and leaned down to look up at him.

“You okay?”

He looked around at the couples. Christmas Eve was one of the few times couples were actively encouraged to show public affections.

And he couldn’t.

He couldn’t lie, not to Goro, so he just sighed.

“They’re selling hot drinks here.” Goro gestured to a small stand outside one of the local restaurants. “Would you like something?”

Akira looked over to the stand. “I’ll have what you have.”

Goro sighed, but went over to get the drinks.

Akira had been looking forward to this for a long time, but now...now he just felt trapped. He kept getting on Goro to not let what others think get in the way. To be himself. To be open about their relationship.

But the moment it involved his family, Akira had caved.

And he hated it. Hated himself for doing it.

Goro returned, two hot teas in hand.

Akira gratefully took his, and the two resumed walking.

Goro seemed fairly pleased with the small town light display. He marvelled at the ones overhead, especially when they walked under a segment of icicle lights. The wrapped trees impressed him less, but he commented something about how their varied colors helped bring vibrancy to the display.

When they reached the central plaza, he stopped.

The fountain, off for the winter, had been fully decorated with flashing blue lights. Carefully shaped green and red lights made it look like the fountain had been rimmed with holly plants.

“A light fountain,” Goro murmured. He looked over to Akira. “Come on. Let’s go sit.”

Akira nodded, and the two found an empty bench. A lot of couples seemed to be coming here. The time to huddle together and exchange gifts must be approaching.

Being here with just his sister had never felt so lonely as being with his boyfriend.

“Akira?”

Akira focused on his boyfriend. Goro’s cognac eyes were wide with worry.

“Please don’t hide from me.”

Hide from him? Was that how this made Goro feel? He didn’t want to hide. He didn’t want to pretend this man wasn’t the love of his life.

Goro placed a gloved hand on Akira’s lap. 

“I’m sorry.” Akira looked at all the couples. He knew several of these people. His parents were sure to find out if…

Goro grabbed his face, pulling Akira to attention.

“I understand not rocking the boat. And I understand wanting your family to love you.” His gloves felt soft and warm against Akira’s face. “But if it makes you miserable, then stop hiding it.” Goro released his face. “Public affection or no, I love you, and I hate seeing you miserable.” He smiled at Akira. “Self-loathing’s my job, remember?”

Akira wrapped Goro in a great big bear hug, sending their tea spilling on the cold ground.

“Okay. Glad that worked. Now,” Goro tapped Akira’s shoulders, “let me go.”

Akira backed off. “Sorry about that.”

“You should be. I hate being the mushy one.”

Akira grinned.

“There we go. There’s that annoyingly cocky grin of yours.”

“You know you love it.”

“No. I think it’s hideous, but I do like what it means.”

Fair enough.

Goro reached into one of his coat pockets. He pulled out a small wrapped box. Akira recognized the wrapping paper from the cafe where they both worked. Dark backgrounds, white sparkled, and red and green holly patterned the gift.

“I didn’t get you anything.”

Goro shook his head. “You let me into your life. You chose to bring me to meet your family, even though it is so stressful for you. You’re trying to balance on such a tight rope, and you decided to make it harder just so we could be together for Christmas and New Year’s.” He pressed the package into Akira’s hands. “This is just a small thank you for all of that.”

Akira looked down at the package. It dawned on him then that if his parents did find out about his and Goro’s relationship, if they told him to dump Goro, or to leave him behind for the family gathering, he’d choose Goro over them.

He wanted familial harmony, but he would not give up Goro Akechi for it.

He looked back up to Goro. “I promised I’d never abandon you. That’s still true.”

Goro smiled at him.

Akira gently pulled on the red thread around the package. It unwound easily, but one knot remained, a permanent mark of its use.

Goro gently took it from his hands to tie into a ring around Akira’s pinky. He didn’t say anything. He just did it.

Akira gently opened the small package. It contained a small box with the logo of a jewelry store in Sapporo. 

“I picked it up when we stayed the night,” Goro explained.

Seriously, how had he snuck this past? Did Morgana know?

Akira opened the box. It held a pendant on a simple, but sturdy looking, chain. He gently took it out of the box, letting it spin in the light. A red peony on a black background glistened back at him. It almost looked like the peony was made of lacquer.

It truly sparkled amidst the moving lights of Christmas Eve.

“It’s almost as beautiful as you.”

“But now even close to your beauty,” Goro counted. “I do hope it will enhance it even further though.”

Akira placed the necklace around his neck. It was quite long, plenty long enough to hide under his shirt or bring right-side up to admire from time to time.

He did so, admiring it even more closely. On the back, he found a small engraved message.

“To Joker

Thank you.

Love, Crow.”

He released the pendant and turned to Goro.

“It’s perfect.”

Goro wrapped Akira’s hand in his, resting their hands together on the bench.

They sat together for a few minutes, watching the lights dance around them. Couples held hands, kissed, exchanged gifts, laughed, and paraded amongst the lights.

New Year’s was for family. Christmas for love.

“By the end of January, my parents will know about us.”

Akira squeezed Goro’s hand.

“I’ll tell them before we head back north. Okay?”

Goro scooched closer, shoulder pressing against him.

“It’s a plan.”

“It’s a date,” Akira corrected. “One that will give them plenty of time to stew it over before our next gathering.” He nodded to himself. If he could get his parents on his side, then he could tell his Grandmother, but his mother didn’t approve then he didn’t stand a chance.

His grandmother still got salty about not being able to simply arrange everyone’s marriages and have them go along with it.

Akira clutched the necklace Goro had given him. Now that he had a deadline, he could plan.

They stayed longer then, Akira’s phone buzzing as his family texted him to come home for dinner and cake. There were probably Christmas wishes from his friend too, but he didn’t care to check.

He leaned against Goro, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Watching the lights together was the best Christmas activity he could imagine right now.

Couples came and went, more leaving than coming, until no other pairs remained in the plaza.

Still they watched the lights.

Akira Kurusu wished it would never end, locking the quiet and sense of perfection deep in his mind so he could summon up the moment whenever he needed.

Goro bonked his head against Akira’s, vaguely leaning on him in turn.

“I love you, Goro Akechi.”

“I love you too.”

And so they stayed until at last the cold invaded their winter clothing and their warm sense of comfort. Even then, they returned home slowly, gloved hands wrapped together.


	2. Before the Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the first chapter, there was the arrival home. I felt it drug too long for a Secret Santa gift, but I'm happy I wrote it. It really helped me clarify the main scene.

“Big bro!”

Akira Kurusu braced for impact as his little sister, only two years younger than him, burst out the door. Sure enough, she practically tackled him, wrapping her arms around him in a big bear hug.

“Hey, Sas.”

She looked over his shoulder.

“Ah, you must be his roommate.” She backed off from Akira to skip right over to Goro Akechi.

“I’m Sasako Kurusu. Nice to meet you.”

“A pleasure,” Goro replied quietly.

Morgana mewed from beside Akira. 

“Oh, sorry, Morgana.” Sasako scooped up the tuxedo cat, absentmindedly scratching his ears.

“There we go,” Morgana murmured, nestling into her arms.

“You should have offered to help with their bags,” a feminine voice scolded from the doorway.

Akira winced slightly at his mother’s voice. She could have at least opened with something pleasant. 

“I am helping,” Sasako retorted. She moved Morgana over to one arm and grabbed Akira’s rolling bag. He and Goro had brought a duffel each and one rolling bag for miscellaneous items. 

She led the way into the house.

“It’s good to see you again, Akira. Now, I want all three of you cleaned up before your father gets home.”

“Where’s Gran?”

“In the kitchen, darling! Gotta make sure nothing boils over, you know.”

That was more like it.

“I’ll come see you once I get cleaned up.”

“Thank you, dear.”

Goro bowed when he stepped in. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Kurusu.” He pulled out the omiyage he and Akira had selected before leaving Hokkaido. She took the pack of white chocolate stuffed cookies with a simple thank you.

“Sasako will you to the guest room.”

“Lead on Sas.”

She smiled at her brother, recognizing the need to get him away from their mom, and led both Akira and Goro to the guest room. A single futon had been laid out and readied.

“Hey, Sas?”

“Yeah?” 

Akira set down his duffel. “We still have the large futon?”

“Yep.”

“Great. Goro and I will stay together.”

Goro carefully placed his duffel near the futon.

“You don’t want to stay in our room?”

“It’s not that.” Akira ruffled his sister’s hair. She had gotten it cut at some point, now only a bit longer than his own and very fluffy. “I just want to stay with him.”

“Aren’t you a little sick of each other by now?”

Goro smirked.

“Hardly,” Akira replied.

“I’ll stay with you,” Morgana offered, claws clinging to Sasako’s shirt.

“I think Morgana will be happy to bunk with you though.”

“Yeah, but...I miss talking to you, bro.”

“I know, Sas. And I promise, we’ll talk until your throat’s sore.”

“Okay, bro.” She turned to Goro. “I need to get cleaned up and help with dinner. See you in a few.” 

She darted out the room, Morglana still in her arms.

“She’s upset.”

Akira shrugged. “She’s opinionated, but she’ll get over it.” He closed the door, a classic sliding door that didn’t do much for sound.

Because of that he moved close. 

“It’s my mother I’m worried about.”

Goro knelt on the floor to unpack. Akira joined him.

“The Abe side of the family is pretty uptight.”

“And your father?”

“He won’t like the news, but only because he worries about how it looks in local elections. If it weren’t for my mother, I could probably convince him it made him look in touch with today’s youth.”

“Rather than depravity,” Goro muttered. “This is quite the reversal.”

Akira winced. Up in Wakkanai he constantly pushed Goro to more publicly display his affections. Their boss knew they were dating, their land lady knew they were dating, and word had started spreading around the university too. It bothered some people, but overall Akira didn’t worry about it. He had no intention of hiding who he really was or whom he really loved.

Except with his extended family.

“Sorry about that. If we weren’t seeing the extended family for New Year’s it might be okay, but,” he released a deep sigh, “if mother’s uptight, Grandmother’s a coiled serpent. If I don’t have my close family on board, then there’s no way we come out of that fight unscathed.”

“Akira?”

“What?”

“Do you love your family?”

The confusion in Goro’s voice broke Akira’s heart. 

“I do. It’s been tense since I moved to Tokyo, but we still love each other. They may worry about their reputations, but my parents didn’t just send me to Tokyo for that. They didn’t want me to experience the stigma. Sure enough, even when I came back people were talking behind my back.”

“Gran was against it,” he added, “and Sas begged them not to make me go, but then they had that long business trip out of the country. That cinched it.”

“You think they’ll send you away again.”

“I think if we come out before the family gathering, I’m not going.”

“And you want to?”

Akira nodded. “I know it’s not great, but I respect my grandmother, and there’s some cool people in there. Many of them would be fine with it, but… if Grandmother Abe says no one talks to me, then even mother won’t.”

“She sounds like a bitch.”

Akira snorted. “Not what I’d say, but you’re not wrong.” He stood back up. “It’s almost seven. Dad will be home soon.”

Goro stood as well. He looked quite handsome in the red and black sweater vest Akira had gotten him.

“Come on, I’ll show you the washroom.”

Goro lightly grabbed his sleeve. “Akira?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll still love you. No matter what your family says.”

“I know.” Akira turned to face him, a hand touching his cheek. “And I promise, I won’t leave you, no matter what happens.”

Goro’s face relaxed a bit.

“Now come on. Mother will get really pissed if we show up to dinner with unwashed hands.”

In that way, his mother and his boyfriend weren’t really all that different

Goro made both Akira and Morgana wash up pretty regularly. Akira often wondered if it had something to do with his constant glove wearing, but Goro paid a lot of attention to people’s hands. Then again, he seemed to gather a lot of information that way.

He’d once told Akira part of why he wore gloves was to hide callouses from fighting in Mementos.

The two of them went to the kitchen together, hands and faces washed. Morgana hovered around Sasako, always careful to avoid being underfoot.

Akira smiled.

“There you two are,” an elderly voice proclaimed from a small table.

Akira beamed.

There sat his grandma, absentmindedly peeling soft-boiled eggs.

“Ramen tonight?”

“You know it. Need something warm and filling in your belly after such a long trip.”

A familiar voice called from the doorway, “I’m home!”

“Welcome home,” Akira replied.

Fast footsteps charged the kitchen. His father, still in his salaryman suit, rushed into the kitchen.

“Akira! Glad you made it home safe.”

His father, briefcase still in hand, wrapped his son in a big bear hug.

“It’s good to see you, dad.”

These hugs had gotten longer ever since Akira returned from Tokyo, like his father thought they would somehow guarantee forgiveness. 

Not a chance, but he did appreciate the reminder that his family loved him. They just weren’t very rebellious.

“Touru,” his mother gently chided. “Go get changed. We’ll have dinner ready in just a couple of minutes.”

His father let go. “Ah, you must be the roommate. Goro Akechi was it?”

Goro silently bowed.

“Well, I’ll be back down for a proper hello in a moment.” Akira’s father quickly pecked his wife on the cheek and headed upstairs to get changed.

“Alright, boys, get the table ready.”

That didn’t take long. They even had a moment to set up a cushion nearby for Morgana so he could stay with them.

His father came down. Big bowls of ramen were served. And the family sat down to eat.

“Thank you for the food.”

“Wow, Gran, the broth tastes even better than usual.”

“That’s because you’ve gotten all used to that creamy Hokkaido stuff, dear.”

“Hmm. I’d like to try that some day,” his father added before taking a big slurp of noodles.

“You don’t have time to travel, dear.”

“We’re seeing your family.”

“That’s New Year’s.”

“May next year we should visit Akira for New Year’s.” He grinned at his son. “Maybe do some skiing while we’re there.”

“You’d break mother’s heart.”

“Golden Week then?”

“That’s a long trip to take for Golden Week.”

Akira sighed. Beside him, Goro silently ate his ramen. 

“I think it would be fun,” Sasako muttered. “Even if it’s just a short trip. I’ve never been to Hokkaido.”

“See, we’re making our daughter miss out.”

Akira’s mother sighed, but he saw the smile. “We’ll see what happens.”

Ah, yes. Her way of saying it was highly unlikely, but she could be convinced to consider it.

It was sort of like giving them permission to pester her about something.

His dad turned to Goro. “What do you like to do on vacations?”

“Hmm. I mostly just rest and read.”

“Ooh, what’s your favorite book?”

Count on Sasako to get enthusiastic over anyone’s hobbies. 

Uh-oh, Goro was overthinking it.

“Gut answer,” Akira instructed.

“Well, I’m not sure it’s my favorite, but I recently read The Three Musketeers by Alexandre Dumas.”

“You like foreign books then?” his father pushed.

Goro nodded. “I mostly read mysteries. It’s interesting how different they can be based on when and where they’re written.”

“I like a good thriller, personally,” Gran added.

“I like adventure stories,” Sasako put in. “Isn’t The Three Musketeers a classic one?”

Goro nodded again.

“Well, anything you’d like to do while you’re here?”

“I really just want to see Akira’s hometown and meet his family.”

“Oh, that’s sweet,” Gran muttered.

“I’m afraid we’re not exactly a tourist location,” Akira’s mother warned.

“That’s alright. I’m not exactly a tourist.”

Ah, the patented harmless Goro Akechi smile. Akira could just about see his mother’s defenses dropping. Akira often jabbed Goro for using it, his real smile didn’t look like that at all, but he was making a good impression on the family.

Coming out would be a lot easier if they liked the guy he was dating.

The family continued eating. His Gran really did make a solid ramen broth, and his mom had a knack for toppings. It made him really happy that Sasako was learning how to cook from them.

He kind of wished he had.

Before he realized his mother though he was a brute.

Akira shook his head, trying to clear the nasty cobwebs away. Goro slid a leg over to brush against Akira’s. It calmed him down a bit. He looked at Sasako too. The way she beamed at him, at both of them, she meant it.

He looked at his parents too. They loved him. There just wasn’t a lot of agreement on what that meant.

He looked back at Goro. Goro, who had confessed his feelings to Akira only to get confused that Akira could possibly reciprocate them. 

Goro Akechi, who had described loving Akira as numbingly painful. Who had lashed out to stop the pain. Who just wanted someone to see the real him and not look away.

“You okay there, bro?”

“Yeah.” Akira turned back to his family. He looked at his parents. “I’m sorry. I’m still sorting things out.”

His mother gave him a genuine smile now. One that reminded him she really did care. “We know, honey. Thank you for coming back for New Year’s.”

“First is Christmas though,” Sasako shouted.

“Sasako! Stop being so loud. It’s not lady-like.”

“But it is Sasako-like.”

Akira smirked. His sister had gotten pretty opinionated while he’d been in Tokyo. It clearly didn’t thrill his parents.

His mother sighed. “I’ve ordered KFC and Christmas Cake for us tomorrow night.”

“Do you think I could go with Goro to pick it up?”

“They’ll deliver it.”

“Is there anything else we need? I could see if the bakery still has a cake.”

“Wouldn’t you rather spend the day with your sister?”

“I do. I mean, the evening. I want him to see the shopping center lights.”

“Ooh, they’re good.”

“Then take your sister with you,” his mother instructed.

Well, on the plus side it seemed she wasn’t even considering this might be a date.

“It might get crowded. A smaller group would be easiest,” Akira argued.

Sasako tilted her head at him and Goro. Goro returned her gaze.

Akira swore he could see an understanding between them.

"I can decorate the house."

"Don't you want to see the lights with your brother?"

"They don't take them down until after New Year's. We can go later. Besides, he’s going to be in full tour guide mode. Where’s the fun in that?”

Their mother sighed. “Just don’t come whining to me if you don’t see them this year.”

“I understand, mother.”

The family spent the rest of dinner in small-talk. Akira talked about his schooling. Goro answered the occasional question about working at the cafe, but diverted any questions about his life before rooming with Akira. Mostly, he just stayed quiet and let the family catch up.

“Hey, big brother Akechi,” Sasako stood with her dishes, “why don’t I show you around the neighborhood a bit? I’m sure all this chatter is boring for you.”

He stood as well. “I’d like that.”

Akira nodded gratefully at his sister. He was sure his parents wanted to probe further about his new roommate. Better if only one of them had to survive that. Besides, he wanted them to get along.

  
  


“There’s a house at the end of the block that goes all out with lights,” Sasako started. She and Goro had just stepped outside into the cool winter air, and she needed a direction for them to head.

“Is it too cold for you?”

“It’s much worse in Hokkaido,” Goro assured her.

“Oh yeah, you two live way north don’t you?”

He nodded.

“Hey, is okay I called you big brother back there?”

“It’s a little weird, isn’t it?”

“I guess, but,” she took a deep breath. “You and my brother, you’re a thing aren’t you?”

“And what do you mean by thing?”

“I mean the way he looks at you.” Sasako began walking backwards so she could face him. “His eyes soften. He visibly relaxes. And he’s double-tense with mother tonight, like he’s actively hiding something. They’re probably prying into what right now. Luckily for you guys, the idea that two men would date is pretty foreign to them. Pure fantasy.”

“I don’t see how that’s fortunate.”

“If he looked at a girl the same way he looks at you, or pushed to see the lights along on Christmas Eve like that, they’d have you pegged. Our parents are actually pretty observant.” Sasako turned back around, skipping down the empty street.

Goro walked slowly behind her. An elaborately lit house came into view. She stopped in front of it. White lights along the edges, a Christmas tree in the window, and an inflatable snowman spread like a disease in the otherwise dark street.

“American husband,” Sasako explained.

Ah. That made sense. He stopped beside her. 

“I like it.”

“Why?”

Sasako grinned. “Because it’s over-the-top. He’s not afraid to display what he likes and he makes this whole area feel brighter.”

“I suspect your parents don’t agree.”

“Not on this, but they’re not as against individuality as you think. They really encourage us to pursue our passions, as long as they’re socially acceptable.”

“And boyfriends aren’t socially acceptable.”

“They are for me.” She sighed. “I sometimes feel like bro and I need to switch bodies.”

Huh?

“You too?”

She nodded. “I’ve been too scared to say anything to our parents.”

“But you’ll talk to me about it?”

“You’re dating my brother.”

“I never said we were dating.”

“You don’t have to. Not to someone who pays attention.”

Goro’s expression softened. “Thanks for bailing on the lights. Akira’s been really wanting to go.”

“No problem. They’re nice, but they don’t change a lot year to year. Besides, someone needs to keep Morgana company.”

“Do you think your parents are done with Akira yet?”

“Not a chance.” Sasako turned to continue walking. “We should just loop the block.”

Goro walked beside her. They chatted idly about life in Hokkaido and fervently discussed Akira’s likes and dislikes. They covered ways to get on Sasako’s parents’ good sides, and how to avoid getting on their bad ones.

Goro found her surprisingly easy to chat with. Sasako had the same intense sincerity as Akira, but unlike her brother didn't seem particularly capable of turning it off. She stayed intense and energetic throughout their walk.

They were almost home when Goro’s phone dinged. Akira had sent him an image of two snuggling mice.

“It seems they’re done.”

Sasako peered at his phone. “Is that how he asks for cuddles?”

“Heh. Suppose I better oblige.”

“You sound heart broken.”

“It’s awful.”

“I know. Brother is such a terrible hugger.”

Goro and Sasako grinned at each other. It felt good to have an ally.

  
  


Their parents still had a few days of work, so Akira, Sasako, and Goro spent the day decorating, playing board games, and listening to stories from Gran. 

Goro could see why Akira mostly kept to himself. Neither his sister or Gran left much room for him, but when he spoke they listened. As for Sasako, she stayed determinedly happy and energetic throughout the day. This seemed fairly accurate, but talking to Akira he realized she was always like this. No one was always this happy and Goro recognized the same coping mechanisms he used. Like him, she was terrified someone would hate her.

Judging by the whispered words and head pats she received from her brother, he knew more of the story. Given that, Goro decided not to worry about it for now.

Especially when their Gran pulled him aside to help make lunch. The way she asked about their living arrangements made it pretty clear to him that she at least had an inkling they were dating. She never said anything directly, but treated Goro like a family member.

Or at least, how he assumed that went. Honestly, he wasn’t sure and he had no idea what to do. Still, he must have done something right because she made a point of complimenting him on a job well done.

Or maybe that was just what families did.

Goro was quite pleased when she suggested he and Akira head downtown early and eat dinner there.

Akira grabbed a bike. Goro sat behind him, and they sped off to the shopping district.

“Won’t there be a lot of couples?”

“Yeah, but Gran’s right, if we want to eat we need to get there early. A lot of the shops will be open late too.”

“Wasn’t the plan KFC?”

Akira whizzed down the hill. “Is that what you want?”

“Not a chance.”

“Didn’t think so.” Goro didn’t express his food preferences often, but he did keep track of his nutrition. 

Sure enough, even with the sun still setting, the shopping district was fairly crowded. Akira parked his bike outside. It felt good to see it so lively.

“It’s like Nakano Broadway,” Goro muttered.

“Less otaku though.”

“That’s not hard to do.”

Akira reached for Goro’s hand, but hesitated. Someone here was bound to recognize him.

Goro took his hand. “Where to for dinner?”

Even though both of them wore gloves, it felt nice to have Goro’s hand around his. He relaxed.

“Korean? They have good soup.”

Goro shrugged. It ranked above fried chicken at least.


End file.
